1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for use with a portable angle grinder and the use of the device as an interface between the grinder and a drill chuck head.
2. Background Art
As technology advances into our daily lives and into the many machines and appliances used, the technician responsible for the installation and servicing of these machines is required to carry an ever increasing variety of tools. These tools are designed to help him complete a designated task efficiently and safely. With the variety and complexity of the machines comes a need for specialized tools. Many of these tools require specialized motors. Each time a separate tool is needed, the size and weight of a tool box is increased. In addition, the initial cost of setting up a tool box as well as maintaining the tools increases.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,478,993 issued to Joseph T. Tillman on Dec. 25, 1923 discloses a combination tool and grinder having utility in connection with automobile repair. A hand tool is equipped with a small compact and convenient motor which can be used to grind and reseat valves of automobile engines or which can be used as a drill or provided with a grinding wheel and used to finish or grind any desired part.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,880 issued to Charles Rittenhouse on Apr. 18, 1950 discloses an arm supported universal portable power tool adapted to perform a large variety of different types of operations such as drilling, grinding, sanding, buffing, brushing, or sawing. A portable power tool is disclosed having a plurality of tool spindles adapted to mount various different types of drilling, cutting, grinding, sawing and the like tools, so as to universally adapt to performing a large variety of work with a single power driven tool.
Using a barrel sander or a wire wheel brush with a drill is well known in the art. Typical barrel sanders or wire brushes have a shaft affixed that is engaged by a typical drill chuck head. Wheel arbors having a shaft adaptable to be received by the chuck head are also well known in the art. The wheel arbor comprises a threaded shaft end adapted to receive a grinding wheel or the like. The possible inefficiency or inconvenience of having to adapt a required tool to the drill is outweighed by the convenience of having to carry only one motor device.